


Breathe

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Fire, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Reader is a Hale, Werewolves, background Thiam, i'm still no good with tags, isaac is too cute for words, prompt, request, send help, sterek, theo is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader leaves after the tragedy which kills most of her family but when she comes back to finish senior year in BeaconHills, everything seems to have changed.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - How about a Teen wolf thing. I have such a weakness for Isaac. How about reader is an omega werewolf after her parents and brother were killed by hunters. She used to be childhood friends with Isaac but returns years after the death of her parents to finish up high school with them. Everything's changed and Isaac and her are fighting more often then not. A sorta love/hate relationship. With lots of sexual tension between them. And everyone sorta gets sick of them just fighting instead of kissing...?
> 
> Disclaimer - I asked Pixie if it'd be cool to make the Reader a Hale and she was totally onboard with it! Also, Reader has a bit of PTSD because she was really young when the fire happened

It all happened so fast, you couldn't even register it. 

 

One second, you were home, getting into bed and the next, the house was ablaze and you couldn't get out. You'd passed out because of the smoke but somehow your uncle had gotten you out. 

 

You didn't remember much of that night, or rather, you tried to forget most of it. The screaming, the pain, the suffocation. That was one thing that would stay with you forever and whenever you were scared or worry clawed under your skin, your lungs would remember that night a little too clearly for your comfort and your breathing would become as difficult as that night. 

 

Everyone had died. Almost everyone. Your uncle survived but he was catatonic and your brother had been broken down beyond repair. You were sent away to grieve, to study and to grow up as an Omega. Your uncle became the Alpha after your mother passed away but you were too far away to truly care and you just never really liked the man, to begin with, but he was the only family you had left apart from your brother. So, when your brother had told you that your uncle was actually very lucid, you were shocked, to say the least, but didn't decide to come home. 

 

You'd felt it when Derek became the Alpha and you could feel that there was something more connected to you but you never truly pushed on that feeling. You weren't in touch with anyone from home and when you did decide to return home, "home" had changed a lot. 

 

You and Derek had never been so close, honestly. You were more of a daddy's little girl. You grew introverted after the whole ordeal. Derek and you kept in touch but you never really had that bond between the two of you and after he became your Alpha, the bond was more of a werewolf thing rather than a sibling thing. 

 

* * *

 

You stood near the signboard of your town. It was rusty and old. There was a smell in the air that you couldn't place, it meant something new, something more, something that wasn't there before. Something that hadn't been heard of for far too long BeaconHills. 

 

"If you're done reminiscing," Derek called out, "We gotta get home," 

 

"Yeah," You stared at the sign, "Just feels different to finally be back," 

 

"I know," He wrapped his arm around your shoulder protectively, "A lot's changed," You nodded in agreement

 

"I can smell that," Your brows furrowed, "It's almost as if there's a  _blood bond_  in the town," 

 

"There is," Derek smirked, "I couldn't tell you any of that before, but there's more of us now,"

 

"Anyone I know?" You cocked a brow but your brother just chuckled

 

"You'll know when you go to school," He commented and you rolled your eyes

 

"Seriously?" You huffed, "Peter and you have been turning teens? What about having responsible adults?  _The bite is a gift_ ," You mocked Derek but he only smiled softly

 

* * *

 

When you walked into the school, the scent hit you like a truck. There were a lot of werewolves in the building and somethings that were completely different as well. You frowned as you took a deep breath but before you could let it out, you heard your name.

 

"Y/N?" A very familiar sound called out from behind you and they were covered with a scent you knew all too well 

 

You turned and met eyes that you knew long ago

 

"Isaac?" You swallowed, "Hi," You didn't know what else to say, "You're- You look good,"

 

"Yeah," He nodded, "I didn't know you were back," He rubbed the back of his neck and you looked away, "You been good? Are you back to finish senior year?"

 

"Yeah, well, you never wrote or called," You shrugged, "So, you wouldn't know if I'd be back or not. I didn't know that you were- that you would be-,"

 

"A werewolf?" His voice dropped to a whisper and you swallowed again, "Yeah," Isaac smiled, "Life's strange I guess. I didn't know that we'd have so much in common after so long, huh?"

 

"I have to go," You took a step back and your heart rate began to increase

 

"Y/N-" Isaac started but you shook your head as you walked away from him and into the ladies toilet

 

"Breathe, breathe, breathe," You told yourself as your lungs began to close up and you blinked away the tears,  _Isaac is a werewolf?_ You couldn't even... It was just too much to understand

 

Derek had told you that it was a few people in your year and few that were junior to you but he wanted you to discover who it was on your own. Partially because he wanted to see if you were good at identifying different species or maybe it was just an older brother messing around with his baby sister. 

 

"So, anyway, I told Scott to take me home after school and then we'll study," A brunette girl entered the toilet as well with a redhead in tow

 

"Sure, you'll be _studying,_ " The redhead rolled her eyes

 

_Human..._  You assessed the brunette but the redhead... she wasn't, she wasn't human but she wasn't a werewolf either. 

 

"Can I help you?" The redhead cocked a brow 

 

"Lydia?" You stared at her as childhood memories came rushing back to you

 

"Well, obviously," Lydia huffed, "And you are...?" 

 

"Hale- Y/N Hale," You swallowed and your eyes flicked to the brunette

 

"Oh, I remember you," Lydia walked closer, "You left after the  _accident_ ," You blinked, "This is Allison," 

 

"Nice to meet you," Allison smiled and she offered her hand

 

"So, are you the same as Derek?" Lydia was a little too open and that caught you off guard 

 

"Yeah," You nodded, "I'm- Yeah- By blood.  _What are you_? She's human," You gestured towards Allison 

 

"Oh, the others are just going to love this," Lydia smiled devilishly, "We'll see you at lunch," 

 

And just like that, both the girls were gone. You were on edge the whole day. In every class you went, you found at least one wolf or  _something_... 

 

Lydia had gathered a lot of people at lunch and tried to wave you over but one look at everyone on that table, you turned around and left the cafeteria. By the end of the day, you were almost clawing at your own skin. 

 

You stuffed your bag in your locker and practically ran out of the school. You knew Isaac was calling behind you but you really couldn't be bothered. It was suffocating. 

 

* * *

 

"How  _many_?!" You screamed as soon as you entered the loft 

 

Your chest heaved as you took deep breaths. Your car was still at the school. You needed to breathe and that made you run back home.

 

"Y/N," Derek emerged from upstairs, "What's going on? Why are you sweaty?" 

 

"How many did you turn?" You growled and your eyes flashed yellow, "Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, I can go on and on," Your jaw clenched and fur grew on your face, "How many fucking  _children_ did you and Peter turn?!" 

 

"Calm down," Your brother flashed his eyes red and your fur disappeared and your eyes went back to normal but you were still seething

 

"How many  _children_ , Derek?" You whispered coldly, "And _Isaac?_ You turned Isaac?" 

 

"He needed it the most," Derek defended himself, "Trust me, he really did,"

 

"I'm not going back to school," You stated as you crossed your arms over your chest, "It's suffocating. There are too many wolves and... other stuff," 

 

"Your sense of smell is stronger than I thought," He chuckled, "Don't worry, I didn't mean to push you into everything like this but I wanted to see how much you could notice on your own," He explained softly, "Now, go freshen up. Everyone will be over soon," 

 

"Fuck you!" You growled and went to your room

 

"You've got twenty minutes!" Derek called out but you shut the door loud enough for even the neighbours to hear. 

 

_What the fuck happened in this town?_  You stared in the mirror and your heart was erratic. You were sure Derek could hear it if he listened closely and if the rest of the pack was coming as well, then, you needed to calm down. 

 

_You can do this. Just be calm. It's simple. So simple. Right? Right? Oh for fuck's sake_. You groaned as you peeled off your sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower. Halfway through, you heard the bell ring and people coming into the loft. 

 

_You're gonna be just fine_ , You smiled to yourself and then you heard Isaac's voice asking about you. 

 

"Fuck me," You whispered and pulled on a shirt quickly 

 

* * *

 

"So, why the sudden pack meeting?" Scott had his arm around Allison 

 

"He wants us to meet his sister," Lydia stared at her nails and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor

 

"Dude, I thought you said she wasn't coming until next week," Stiles chimed in but Derek just shrugged

 

"She called last night and said that she was on a flight back," Derek told everyone, "She just missed home, I guess" 

 

"Where is Y/N?" Isaac looked around and Derek jerked his head upwards

 

"Does she know about..." Stiles whispered to Derek and you walked in

 

"Do I know about what?" You asked loudly and everyone turned to look at you, "That half the population of this town isn't human or your hand is in my brother's back pocket?" 

 

"Both," Stiles swallowed and Derek's ears turned a deep shade of red

 

"Anyway," You quipped as you shoved your hands in your pockets, "Nice to meet you all, this is totally _not_ awkward, to say the least," 

 

An uncomfortable silence fell as everyone looked at each other for guidance. 

 

 

"5th grade," Erica spoke up, "I was in 5th grade when you fought a kid for me. He'd stolen my inhaler and you'd gotten into trouble for beating him but I never got to say thanks. So, you know, thanks," 

 

"I never liked bullies," You sent a smile towards Erica and the tension eased somewhat, "But it still doesn't excuse the fact that you've been turning  _teenagers_ , Derek!" 

 

"Peter turned me," Scott explained, "I turned Liam,"

 

"I was made in a lab," Theo shrugged and sent a wink your way 

 

"It saved my life, Y/N," Erica said softly, "It saved all our lives," Isaac nodded as he stood beside her and Boyd 

 

"What happened in this town?" You stared at everyone

 

You got to know that Theo was a Chimera, Malia was a werecoyote, along with that, she was also Peter's daughter to boot and Lydia was a banshee. You'd never come across those and that's why the scent was completely new to you. Scott was an Alpha too, which made the dynamics of the pack very confusing as well. There were human members in the pack, such as Stiles and Allison, and it was perhaps the only thing that wasn't new to you. 

 

Two Alphas were confusing because that meant having two parents but since Derek was with Stiles, it meant the pack had three parents but because Scott was with Allison, the pack had four parents, or rather, two parents and two parental figures. Like previously established, it was confusing. 

 

You found growing increasingly close to Stiles. His interests were similar to yours but Theo was the one that you ended up sitting with mostly, whether it was in class or during pack meetings. He didn't talk much and you liked that.

 

* * *

 

"So, tell me somethin'," Stiles smiled softly as he sat beside you at lunch

 

"Ask me something," You shrugged as you played around with your food

 

"Any embarrassing stories about Der that I should know?" He wiggled his brows and you snorted

 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" You offered with a smirk

 

"Hey, I'm still getting him to open up emotionally," Stiles explained, "Like, don't get me wrong, he is a great lay-,"

 

"Ew, ew ew," You gagged, "I do not need to know that- Please leave," 

 

"Is he talking about Derek's-," Lydia sat down in front of you and you choked on your drink

 

"Nope, lost my appetite," You gagged again, "I'm leaving," 

 

"Wait, come on, it's just genuine healthy curiosity, Y/N!!" Stiles shouted after, "Why are you stopping me from learning? You're supposed to help your friends!" 

 

"Not happening!" You called back and left the cafeteria as you laughed loudly 

 

You weren't exactly looking where you were going and bumped into a solid wall of a person. Isaac. 

 

"Hey," He said softly, "Did you eat yet?"

 

"Ye- No, I didn't," You shook your head as you shrank away from his touch 

 

"Come on, we'll have lunch together," He offered but you shook your head again

 

"No, it's okay," You smiled, "I kinda lost my appetite, Stiles was talking about-," You laughed and noticed Isaac's soft smile, "Anyway... I'll see you around,"

 

* * *

 

"So, what's the deal with you and Isaac?" Theo asked during biology a few days later

 

"What do you mean?" You gave him a look 

 

"I remember you two being real close back in the day," He shrugged, "You seem to avoid him like the plague now," 

 

"I do not," You gasped softly

 

"No need to bite my head off," He chuckled, "Just curious," 

 

You focused your attention back on the ongoing lecture and as soon as the bell rung, you gathered your things and ran out the door. You took a deep inhale and then it didn't take long before you found Isaac in the boys' locker room.

 

"Y/N," Isaac stood suddenly, "You're not supposed to be here," 

 

"Oh shut up," You rolled your eyes, "What did you say to Theo?" 

 

"What?" He stared at you 

 

"You heard me. What did you say to Theo?" You didn't like repeating yourself

 

"Nothing! What's gotten into you?" He stuttered as his eyes flicked all over you 

 

"Then why was he asking me about you?" You growled and Isaac's back hit the lockers behind him 

 

"Y/N, I don't know what's going on with you," He stared at you, "You can't just- Stop being like that!"

 

"Being like what?!" You shouted back

 

"Like I kicked your dog! So what if I didn't write? You didn't bother calling either!" He pointed out and you gasped because he was right

 

"That's a low blow, Lahey," Your eyes narrowed, "You knew what I went through,"

 

"No," Isaac turned and stuffed his things into his bag, "No, Y/N, I don't know what you went through because you didn't reach out to me. You didn't reach out to anyone. You ran and you hid. I don't know what you went through because you never told me," 

 

"Isa-," You started but he was already gone, "Prick," You rolled your eyes at you looked around the empty locker room that still held Isaac's lingering scent 

 

* * *

 

"So, what's going on between you and Isaac?" Peter asked you over dinner and you shot a look to Derek, who just shrugged

 

"Don't know what you're talking about," You played with your food

 

"Oh, come on now, dear niece," Peter nudged you, "You and that boy used to be thick as thieves. I never liked him but you know, Derek turned him and now we're stuck with him but anyway, what happened?"

 

"Still don't know what you're on about," You smiled sarcastically 

 

"Your heart drops whenever he comes over with Scott and Stiles," Peter rolled his eyes as he inched closer to you, "It's written all over your face. He did something and you're not telling us," 

 

"Did he do something, Y/N?" Derek's protective nature began to show

 

"No!" You grew defensive, "He didn't  _do_  anything,"

 

"Then what's the problem?" Peter smirked and Derek stood close behind him

 

"I- Uh- I'm going to my room," You swallowed and scurried off

 

_What's everyone's damage?!_  You just wanted to crawl out of your skin as you ran up to your bedroom 

 

* * *

 

You gasped awake and the clock showed that it was middle of the night. You closed your eyes to calm yourself down again but everything became dark. there was smoke all around, you couldn't breathe. Everything felt so constricting and suffocating. You could hear the screams of children and adults echoing. Your eyes shot open and your breathing became shallow. The window was wide open and the soft breeze was making the curtains flow with the wind. 

 

You knew that if Derek had been home, he would've heard your heart and came to see if you were alright but he was with Stiles tonight and Peter, well, Peter was always somewhere else. 

 

_Breathe, Y/N,_  You reminded yourself _, I'm safe. I'm safe. We're okay. There's no fire. There's no smoke._

 

The nightmares from that night never really went away. You stared at your phone and flicked phonebook, you decided to call Isaac. 

 

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered

 

"Hey, sorry, I know it's late," You began slowly, "I just- I couldn't sleep and you told me that I never reached out so- you know- here I am, reaching out,"

 

"Y/N?" Isaac sounded a little more awake, "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you?" 

 

"No, I just had a bad dream," You sighed, "I'm sorry, I woke you up and-,"

 

"Who's calling, Isaac?" You heard a girl's voice in the background 

 

"No, I was studying- I wasn't sleeping," Isaac explained, "I was- Uh- I was-,"

 

"Never mind," You cleared your throat and hung up, turning your phone off in the process as well 

 

You threw off the sheets and went for a midnight run in the woods to clear your head. 

 

* * *

 

"You look like death," Stiles commented as you dragged your feet across the hall 

 

"The only reason you're alive is because you are my brother's boyfriend," You sighed, "Don't mistake it for me actually liking you," 

 

"You wound me, Y/N!" He gasped dramatically and you smirked softly as you put your books the locker

 

"No, but seriously, what's got you lookin' half dead?" He leaned on the locker next to yours

 

"I couldn't sleep," You took a deep breath, "And then I went on a run," 

 

"What is with you people?" Stiles threw his hands in the air and you cocked a brow, "Even Derek. Instead of  _talking_  about what's bothering him, he just goes on stupid runs," 

 

"Well, at least Derek's got you," You pointed out, "I tried calling a friend and turned out that I interrupted his midnight booty call," 

 

"Ouch," He winced and you nodded, "That sucks,"

 

"What sucks?" Theo joined your side

 

"Y/N hasn't been sleeping right," Stiles stated and left 

 

"Really?" Theo's voice laced concern as it dropped to a whisper and you nodded slowly

 

"Yeah," You bit the inside of your cheek, "It's nothing- I mean- I'll get over it," 

 

"Hey, tell me what's going on," He touched your shoulder and you sighed

 

"Nightmares," You confessed, "I still don't sleep right- I mean- You know what happened, right?" Theo nodded as his brows furrowed, "Well, being back just kinda fucked with my mind a bit and I feel like..."

 

"Come on now," He smiled sweetly, "You know nothin's gonna happen. The pack's got two Alphas and you got me," He winked and you laughed, "I'm serious though. Call me next time you get a bad dream. I'll take you to this nice place and it'll really help you clear your head," 

 

"Thanks," You smiled, "It means a lot-," 

 

"Hey," Isaac cut in, "You called last night,"

 

"Yeah and you were busy," You closed the locker a little louder than you anticipated

 

"No, I wasn't busy," Isaac tried to stop you but you kept walking, "Y/N- Y/N, what is your problem?!" 

 

"Excuse me?" You whipped around and your eyes flashed yellow

 

"Woah," Theo intervened, "Let's just everyone calm down," 

 

"No, no, I wanna know what he has to say," You growled, "You want to know what my problem is?"

 

"Yeah, I really do, because, for some reason, you're ready to bite my damn head off!" Isaac argued in the middle of the corridor

 

"Guys I really don't think this is the place to-," Theo tried again 

 

"Stay out of this!" You and Isaac shouted at the same time

 

"What is going on here?" Mrs Martin stood with her stands on his hips, "Detention. Both of and before either of you start to say anything, I'll line the damn windows with mountain ash if it gets you lot to stay in place!" 

 

* * *

 

"This is all your fault," You whispered low enough for only Isaac to be able to hear you

 

"My fault?" Isaac stared at you, "You're joking right? I came to make sure you were okay. You're the one the started screaming in the hall,"

 

"Oh, please," You groaned and Coach Finstock cleared his throat, "You're always pushing my buttons,"

 

"What even?" Isaac gave you a look, "When did I ever do anything?" 

 

"That's the thing, Isaac, you didn't. You didn't  _ever_  do anything," You sighed and went back to your work 

 

The rest of detention passed in relative silence. Isaac kept stealing glances but you tried your best to ignore him completely. As soon as the bell rung, you gathered your things as quickly as you could and ran out the door at a human speed. However, when you got to your car, Isaac was already waiting for you there. 

 

"For fuck's sake," You groaned, "I don't have time for this, Isaac. I just want to go home,"

 

"And I want to know why you're being such a bitch," He crossed his arms, "So, guess we're both stuck," 

 

"What do you want from me?" You dropped your bag to the ground, "Huh? You don't write, you don't call, you don't even bother with telling me that you're a fuckin' werewolf and all of a sudden you expect us to be just the same as when we were kids? Fuck off," 

 

"Like you ever bothered telling me that you were a werewolf?" He laughed sarcastically, "You never called either, Y/N. You never called when I went through shit, so, tough luck, sweetheart!"

 

"I was alone!" You screamed loudly for the birds to fly away that were in the vicinity, "I was alone after everything happened. You knew that Derek and I were never that close. You knew that and now I come back, surprise, surprise, you and him are best friends?"

 

"He's my Alpha, Y/N! It's different! You really think I don't know what loneliness is?!" Isaac's eyes teared up and you swallowed hard, "My mom died and my dad became abusive. I was locked in a freezer if I stepped even a toe out of line and you  _really_  think that I wouldn't understand what you went through?" 

 

"Isaac, I-," Your throat went dry 

 

"Yeah, I didn't write and I didn't call and I didn't tell you when I got turned but I had enough shit going on already to bother you with any of it," His voice steadied and a silence fell 

 

You stared at the pavement and your heart was beating so furiously that it was threatening to burst out of your chest. The sound of your own heart was drowning out everything else. 

 

"I didn't- I'm-," You couldn't find the words to string together to explain the emotions that were running wild through you 

 

"We both messed up, Y/N," He sighed and you couldn't meet his eyes

 

"Yeah," You swallowed, "We did- May- Maybe it's just best that we keep it at that," Your eyes were full of tears and you brushed passed him as you tried to get in your car

 

"Y/N, fucking hell, stop running away!" He grabbed your arm and your heart went wild

 

He could hear the thunder in your chest, you could smell the fear on his skin but neither of you could understand the mean of it all. You jerked away from his touch and your eyes flashed yellow.

 

"Don't," You whispered and got into your car

 

Isaac stood stoic and you reversed as you raced out of the school premises, leaving your bag on the ground near the boy you'd once known so well. 

 

You were crying and you couldn't even understand why. Isaac had gone through trauma too. You should've been there for him, right? He should've been there for you too. You two could've helped each other out but you just... you just hid away and ran further away when you should've run towards each other. 

 

You were so consumed with your thoughts that before you knew it, you were in the parking lot of your building. You knew you couldn't go up just yet because Derek would take one look at you and know that something was wrong. He didn't have to be an Alpha to see that. Your eyes were puffy and your nose was red. 

 

_Breathe_ , You reminded yourself so that your heart would calm down but your mind kept going back to Isaac and how he smelled of fear. _Why would he fear me?_  You really didn't have an answer for it. 

 

It took almost an hour for you to look and smell and sound completely normal. You got out of the car and took a deep breath before making your way up. As you climbed up the stairs, a familiar scent struck you and when you entered the loft, a familiar face sat with Derek.

 

"Theo?" You stared at your new friend

 

"Guess that's why I couldn't reach you," Derek showed your phone to your which was in his hand 

 

"You forgot your bag at the school after detention," Theo smiled and you nodded numbly

 

"Yeah," Your eyes flicked between the two, "Der, go to Stiles, I need to talk to Theo. Alone,"

 

"You can't kick me out-," Derek tried to protest 

 

"Now," You stared at him, "I'm not asking as your Beta, I'm asking as your sister," 

 

"Fine," Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket

 

You stared at Theo until Derek's heartbeat faded away and the roar of his engine went away as well. 

 

"What game are you playing at?" You glared at Theo

 

"Nothing," He shrugged with a smile, "Why? What do you mean?" 

 

"I left my bag in the lot at school," You growled but Theo's smile didn't waver

 

"With Isaac," He nodded, "Yup, I know. He threw it at me. Screamed something about  _giving it back to my girlfriend_ ,"

 

"Wait, what?" Your brows furrowed, "That's rich considering that he was having a booty call last night," You scoffed as you went to the fridge and poured yourself a glass of water

 

"Last night?" Theo cocked a brow and you nodded, "But he-,"

 

"I called him last night," You looked away, "I heard a girl's voice in a back- Doesn't take a genius to figure shit out. It was way past midnight, so-" 

 

"Are you jealous?" He chuckled and you almost gasped

 

"Wha- No- Excu- No- Why would I be jealous?" You huffed as you crossed your arms over your chest and turned away when he didn't say anything, "I'm not jealous," 

 

"In that case," Theo stood up, "I hope you won't mind if he comes over because you two really need to talk this out," 

 

"Wha-," Your eyes went wide as Theo held your phone 

 

On the screen, you could see a text to Isaac which just stated  _Come over. Now._  

 

"What is wrong with you?!" You stared at the screen and your heartbeat dropped so low that even Theo worried for a moment, "I'm going to kill you," Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"Come on, now, Y/N," Theo started backing up because even he knew that your temper wasn't something to mess with, "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

 

"You messaged Isaac without my consent. You wedged yourself into a place where you shouldn't have," You stalked closer, "You know what, I'm not going to do anything," 

 

"What?" He stopped dead in his tracks

 

"Yup," Your lips curved into a smile, "I'm not going to do anything. Liam will. You know, after I tell on you," 

 

"Y/N-," Theo began but a loud knock echoed through the loft and both of you stood in silence

 

"Y/N?" Isaac's out of breath voice came from the other side, "You alright? I came as soon as I could," 

 

Theo looked at you and you shook your head vigorously but he still walked over to the door and pulled it open.

 

"She's inside," Theo told Isaac and left the loft

 

"Why was he here?" Isaac's first question cut you a little

 

"Came to give my bag," You didn't see the point in lying 

 

"Why did you call me?" He sat at the kitchen counter and you rubbed the back of your neck with your palm

 

"I didn't- Theo did- I mean, he texted you from my phone," You whispered slowly, "He thinks we should talk out whatever's going on between us,"

 

"It doesn't look like you want to talk about whatever that  _is_  going on, Y/N," Isaac's eyes swept all over you and you suddenly felt very naked 

 

"I- I spent so long being angry at you," You leaned on the countertop, "I just- I figured if I had a person to blame for my anger- If I had someone to point out that yeah, that's why I'm angry all the time, that's I'm closed off, I picked you. You were my best friend when we were little and then the... the fire happened and I went away and you never called and it hurt me more than it should've," You took a breath as the tears filled your eyes again, "I just needed someone to blame and when I saw you again- When I smelled you- You weren't  _you_  anymore, you were like me, you were so much like me and that was scary," 

 

"Did my being a werewolf upset you?" He reached out and placed his hand over yours

 

"No, it didn't- It just- It opened a world of possibilities that you might finally be able to understand me because you were in  _my_  world," You explained as you stared at Isaac's hands over yours, "I thought that- I thought that you and I could- But it doesn't matter-," You pulled away from his touch

 

"Wait, what?" Isaac was taken by surprise by your words, "What do you mean?"

 

"I called you last night because I missed you," You wrapped your arms around yourself, "I missed you so much but then- then I heard someone in the back and I realized that just because we were close when we were young- It doesn't mean nothing," 

 

"Y/N, no, no, no," He pushed away from the chair he was sitting on and rushed to your side of the countertop, "I was at Scott's and it was Melissa that came because my phone wasn't on silent it woke her up as well," 

 

"Oh," You didn't really have an answer to your unfounded jealousy anymore

 

"But I didn't- I thought you and Theo?" His thumb caressed your hand and you smirked as you rolled your eyes

 

"Theo likes Liam and Liam likes Theo but both of them are too dumb to work it out," You laughed, "Results in a lot of fights. Liam has broken Theo's nose three times already, you know," Isaac stared at you and your breath got caught in your throat 

 

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He whispered as his hand held your face softly and a smile crept across his lips as he leaned in

 

He smelled of ash and cinnamon and oak and pine and when his lips touched yours, a fire roared inside your heart that you didn't even know needed to be lit. Isaac tasted salty and minty at the same time and your heart's thunder was echoing in his ears. Your hands held onto his wrists that were holding your face. Time seemed to melt away and you felt him smiling through the kiss. 

 

When Isaac pulled away, his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were shining. You weren't through yet, you pulled him in again and crashed your lips against his. It wasn't soft or caring like before, it was rough and needy because it had taken too long to get here. Your tongue curled against the roof of his mouth and Isaac's arms wrapped around your waist as he held you for dear life. You kissed him until your senses were overloaded and your couldn't breathe and when you finally pulled away, it felt like your lungs had room to move. 

 

"Now, was that so hard?" He leaned his forehead against yours and you chuckled softly 

 

"It was agony, Lahey," You whispered lowly but your heart finally felt like you were home

**Author's Note:**

> I ENJOYED THAT SOOO MUUUUCCCCHHHH mainly because isaac is a cutie and i can't get enough of theo ?????  
> if y'all have a request or prompt for the following ships, hit me up here or on my tumblr (Totallynotashieldagent) (Reader Inserts Galore)  
> Theo/Reader  
> Isaac/Reader  
> Derek/Reader  
> Peter/Reader
> 
> Annnddddd  
> Please leave a comment!! I live for your feedback and thoughts!! <3 <3


End file.
